Entre la razon y el corazon
by Jen yamato
Summary: Itachi se encuentra en una batalla interna entre la razon y el corazon, la razon le dice que no se debe enamorar de ella su alumna pero el corazon le dice que si esta enamorado, que pasara en esta batalla interna quien ganara la razon o el corazon


Jen yamato

Entre el corazón y la razón

Uhiha Itachi el mejor ninja de toda Konoha, estaba volviéndose loco desde unas semanas atrás, casi no dormía, ni comía, salir fuera del complejo Uchiha era una tortura, estaba cambiando, más pensativo de lo usual, manteniendo una guerra interna entre la razón y los sentimientos, es ¿Qué acaso no podía volver a ser el de antes? Y el porqué de todo lo que le pasaba a Itachi, era esa niña que lo volvía loco, esa niña infantil y bipolar, nunca sabía si estaba bien o mal, cambia de humor como si cambiar una página de un libro se tratase, siempre infantil, saltando como si tuviera 5 años y den pronto su humor cambiaba a un semblante serio y maduro era como ver dos personas encerradas el diminuto cuerpo de esa niña.

Itachi caminaba por la aldea oculta de la hoja, sumido en sus pensamientos, batallando internamente entre el corazón y la razón, aun no comprendía como no podía sacar de su mente y de su corazón a esa niña de ojos morados tan intensos que mostraban a una mujer madura e inocente a la vez, al igual que sus ojos su cabello de color blanco resaltaban sus finas fracciones del rostro, mostrando una niña profundamente inocente.

Aun no comprendía cuando había comenzado todo, nunca se imaginó que aceptar aquella misión, ese día cuando le avisaron que sería el sensei de Hiroyi y conocer a su estudiante su mundo dio una vuelta de 160 grados. Y ahora iba a encontrarse con ella, con su tormento, su infierno en la tierra, ya había llegado al punto de encuentro, donde se encontraría con su alumna, pero no la vio empezó a buscarla pero no la encontró, empezaba a preocuparse por no verla ella era muy puntual, pero un ruido llamo su atención.

Lo que escuchaban ¿eran ronquidos? Se acercó de dónde provenía aquel extraño ronquido, cuando encontró el origen de aquel ruido, no espero encontrarse a su niña durmiendo una siesta, se quedó observándola dormir, viendo su rostro tranquilo y en paz mientras dormía, sus finas fracciones relajadas la hacían la más hermosa criatura que una vez hubiera visto, ella empezaba a despertarse cuando lo vio.

¡ITACHI SENSEIII!, LLEGO TARDE, SABE LO ABURRIDA QUE ESTABA AQUÍ SOLA- grito la kunoichi pero así como le grito se calmó- pero debe haber una buena razón para que llegara tarde, usted nunca llega tarde- hablo serio

Itachi no se explicaba cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de personalidad y de humor, podía ser infantil como una niña de cinco años y cambiar a una mujer totalmente madura, eso era lo que le gustaba a él como podía ser diferente hacia que su vida fuera más feliz.

Discúlpame Hiroyi pero se me ha presentado un problema de camino aquí- le sonrió dulcemente lo que provoco un lindo sonrojo en la kunoichi, ese color en sus mejillas hacían que Itachi se enamorara más de ella, que le fuera imposible sacársela de sus pensamientos pero él no podía sentirse de esa forma con ella, era su alumna solo su alumna.

Itachi sensei ¿Qué le sucede, esta extraño?- le pregunta con una tierna voz- nada Hiroyi solo estaba pensando no te preocupes- le respondió sonriente - Uchiha es usted el chico más raro que he conocido- acoso escucho bien ¿es usted el chico más raro que he conocido? acoso ha conocido más chicos- ¿Cuántos chicos raros has conocido Hiroyi?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido, ella lo miro detallándolo.

Bueno no es que sea una monja, claro que he conocido a chicos y he salido con ellos- le hablo la joven con una voz muy madura, había dicho que salía con muchos chicos, eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre de los celos, no ella su niña no permitiría que otro hombre la tocara, le acariciara, la besara, tenía que solucionarlo en ese mismo instante, en un rápido movimiento la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran, esa sensación de tenerla tan cerca de que su piel rozara la suya sintiendo como si se hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica que corría por todo su cuerpo, Hiroyi tenía un bello color carmesí en sus mejillas, Itachi se acercó más a la hermosa kunoichi aspirando su aroma a flores, un olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales, se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo los rosados labios de Hiroyi, sus labios se unieron en aquel beso que tanto ansiaba, eran los labios más dulces que había probado, sus labios tiernos y carnosos se movían al compás de los suyos, la batalla que se debatía internamente en él se había solucionado y el ganador había sido el corazón sobre la razón.


End file.
